


Massage

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock has enough of your whining about your back and gives you a massage.





	Massage

You groaned, stretching your back and shoulders. You didn’t sleep that well last night, and now your neck and back were stiff as heck. A hand started slightly massaging one of the particularly tender spots awkwardly, due to the angle. A harsh flinch ripped itself from your body as you applied a little too much pressure, and a pain filled groan left your lips.

“That’s enough now”, Sherlock growled, looking incredibly annoyed. You apologized, wincing once again. Sherlock let a sigh leave his lips before sitting up. “Come here”, he said, gesturing to the space beside him. You plopped down on the couch beside him. “Turn your back to me” You did as you were told. Surprisingly gentle he put his hands on your shoulders, and slowly started to apply pressure. You groaned in mixed pain and relief. His fingers moved and pressed all over your neck, before going downwards along your spine.

“You’re an angel, Sherlock”, you mumbled tiredly. Sherlock just sighed as an answer. You felt a lot better now, but you were extremely sleepy. Sherlock pulled you down onto him, laying back himself. You were about to question him, when he shut you up. “Just get some sleep. I know you didn’t sleep well last night.” You hummed n agreement, relaxing in Sherlocks arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
